loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami Hagakure
"Alright..lets get this over with." Kagami is a character based on the anime 'Soul Eater' Kagami Hagakure is a 16 year old meister with two demon weapons. His weapons are two girls called Yumi and Sellina who both transform into steampunk-like swords. Together they have collected about 60 Kishin eggs but their progress is hindered by the fact that Yumi and Sellina are always bickering and the fact that they need 198 bad souls and 2 witches souls to turn them both into 'Dark demon weapons'. The fact that they turn into the same weapon only adds to their arguing as they each think that the other has copied them. They have only achieved 'soul resonance' once when they all accepted and recognized each others strengths. Kagami is able to actually wield them because of the balance of their souls. Yumi and Sellina's admiration for him overwhelms their bitterness of each other and his patience and respect for them means there is little discord between them. Yumi and Sellina become a big, industrial, steampunk sword, about the size of Kagami himself, which can fire off like a missile and has a few other features. It can extend a few more inches to catch enemies who dodge back at the last minute. It also has a chain which attaches to him so he can pull the sword back to him after it has shot off. Despite it's size, Kagami can wield it with ease and deadly accuracy. His fighting style is fast and vicious, not giving his enemy time to escape. Since there will be times when Kagami isn't there to help them, he tries to get his partners to wield each other in weapon form. However, if Yumi wields Selina then she will purposely make messy attacks just to anger her. Selina isn't much better as she will kill some enemies but then leave Yumi to fend for herself by throwing her at the enemies and leaving. Somehow both of them make it out of these situations alive though Kagami dreads it when he gets separated from them and tries to get back to them as quickly as possible before something disastrous happens. However much he is annoyed, angered or even physically hurt due to them, he still wouldn't want to live without them. He lives in a fairly large sized house in a quiet area as he needs the space for him and his partners. The extra amount of money needed for food and clothes and furniture means he is forced to take on more high risk missions in order to fund these living expenses. However, he does take time to look after it and make it look nice though his partners are always moving furniture around claiming to be helping. Sellina does put in a lot of effort but has an abnormal attention to detail and demands everything to be in her vision so Kagami may come home to find the layout of the house completely changed and his bed in some other room (usually her own) with her claiming it will be better for his health if he sleeps there. Yumi will mostly make a mess and eat all of the food she can find and move stuff around simply to annoy Sellina. This lifestyle of missions, school and tidying up gives Kagami little free time but he doesn't mind it so much as he doesn't have anyone to hang around with outside of the academy. He spends a lot of his time buying food, training and investigating current affairs. He makes sure he knows whats going on and what is the best way to deal with it because he knows that at some point, something will go wrong and he or his friends will be involved in some way and if he can minimise the damage caused then he will do whatever he can to prepare. Personality Kagami Kagami is a fairly neutral in terms of personality but he is friendly to his classmates and friends. He doesn't try to stand out and just goes with the flow instead of doing stupid things for attention. He gets annoyed at his weapons constant arguing and squabbles and seems quite tired out just being around them. Since he found them, they have constantly been competing to be his favorite and win him over but he never gives in to their attempts and they keep fighting. Their constant fighting and the long road to collect enough souls has caused him to develop a great deal of patience and self control. Though they rarely say anything of value, he counts on them sometimes for making decisions and advice. He knows what they are trying to do but he knows that if he accepts one then it will ruin the balance they have as one will become too attached to him and they other will fall into depression. He sometimes is thankful to get a mission so they'll go into weapon form and he can get work done but even then, sometimes they will revert back and fight between themselves again. It is because of this that he has spent a lot of time learning hand to hand combat and as such, has practiced direct attacks on the souls of enemies. But he still uses his weapons as much as possible to maintain the balance between him and his partners. He can sometimes be quite social and will get involved with his friends and take part in what they get up to. He has a great deal of patience and is often asked why he puts up with his partners since they fight so much. He just says that he knows they have potential and will be patient for as long as it takes for them to find it. Although he gets annoyed at their constant bickering and hits them to get them focused, he always stays fairly friendly with them and rarely goes off without them unless its important. He ignores all requests from people wanting to be his weapon very flatly and takes goes out on jobs regularly to work on teamwork. He is a bit of a strategist and plans attacks carefully but has to improvise a lot when his partners don't follow the plan so he learns that he sometimes has to go with his instincts and take risks when he normally wouldn't. He had a love of fudge but after the two girls learn't this they brought him so much that he grew quite sick and never went near it again so he now keeps his favourite foods a secret. Other than that, he generally eats anything and has a fairly strong stomach since he has to deal with Yumi's wacky creations. He is very persistent and doesn't give up easily which means neither do his partners. He doesn't mind working as a team with other meisters but will fight alone most of the time due to difficulties with his partners arising when working with others. He respects Professor Stein and other famous meisters for what they do and for being so skilled. He is learning to see souls better but can really only make out a blurred sphere at the moment. If he knows its there, he can resist the madness from infecting him but if it turns up unexpectedly or it is too strong he will turn and its up to his partners to turn him back. He is a quick planner and good at thinking on his feet in a fight, looking for solutions when his opponent uses uses an unusual fighting style or counters his style of fighting and he uses the environment to his advantage whenever he can. He enjoys working in other countries and it means a change of pace and environment to what he is used to and he finds exploring old buildings and cities interesting. He believes that knowledge is power so learning about new cultures and ways of life may come to be beneficial to his own. While not against religion or beliefs, he does not believe in a God or higher being and believes that only his strength can get him through battles, not somehow getting new strength from something bigger. He isn't a perfectionist but doesn't like messing up as his partners, as ever, will worry and constantly check if he is alright which just adds to the sense of failure. He isn't the kind of person to wallow in failure though and will pick himself up and carry on. He doesn't like people bringing it back up and just likes to forget it happened and learn for next time. While he values the importance of work, he does listen to his partners and if something interests them, he will try and give them a chance to do it in their free time. He understands that they work hard and need some relaxation time. He takes his job seriously and will pray for every good soul they manage to free and tries to save as many as possible from monsters. He also knows that it is a dangerous job and so is always careful of himself and other people. He doesn't want anyone to die as he won't be able to forgive himself if he feels he could have prevented it. Yumi Yumi is the small childish one of the pair. She is about 10 years old and acts like it, seeing Kagami as an older brother and treating him as such, for instance calling him 'brother'. She tries to make it look like she is very close to him and deserves his attention, especially in front of Sellina. She typically wears T-shirts and shorts unless it is cold in which case she will wear a coat. She will complain a lot and constantly fight with Sellina whenever she tries to make a move on Kagami usually by throwing a tantrum so he pays attention to her instead. However, she is normally very cheerful and bubbly and always up for anything. She isn't really scared of any monsters that they fight but doesn't like ones that either look like a warped human or that are slimy. She will attach herself to Kagami and beg for him to deal with them. She is a handful but always willing to do anything Kagami asks for. Like Sellina, she will try to look tough but usually ends up going to Kagami to deal with things. She loves simple foods and sweets. Whereas Sellina will be normally eat something refined and that has been made with precision and care, Yumi will just be happy with a burger or lollypop, anything that can be thrown together quickly. She can eat a surprising amount of food in one sitting and not put on weight causing jealously among other classmates. She is very ambitious and will often attempt to make sweets herself to present to Kagami but she can get a bit overexcited with the sugar and her creations are very sweet. She also mixes very unlikely things together with less than successful results. She tends to make a mess but covers it with a cutesy persona which usually means she'll get away with it if Kagami isn't there. She is also a bit of a prankster around the school, whether it be balancing buckets of water to fall on people or tripping them up, Kagami is always apologizing for her and she stubbornly refuses to do it herself. She enjoys food from all over the world and makes sure she tries local delicacies from wherever they go. She is very easily distracted, even in the middle of missions, often wanting to stop and go and try food from a stall or look at an interesting building. Sellina Sellina is the older of the two, about the same age as Kagami. She is much more elegant than Yumi and acts like a noble choosing to wear robes and kimonos to try and give the impression of high status when compared to her peers. She is quite arrogant and thinks that only Kagami is worthy enough to grace with her presence and like Yumi, she is very protective whenever he tries to talk to someone, especially female as she automatically thinks that they will try to get close to him. She takes no nonsense from anyone and if she has something to say, she will say it. Her high and mighty persona is shattered whenever she gets into a fight with Yumi. She'll start off by acting very arrogant but will eventually resort to childish insults and fighting. She is afraid of inhuman creatures but against anything human, she will treat them like peasants or generally just ignore them and try and talk to Kagami. She takes pride in doing whatever Kagami asks for and thinks it is because he favours her more. She will recover quickly from any insult with one of her own but once Kagami or her approach to him comes up, she will begin to snap. Sellina only likes the finer things in life; fine food, fine clothes and demands that someone else gets it for her. She also likes cleanliness and order and will develop a perfectionist personality when she is arranging something. She has a clear vision of what she wants and won't accept less than perfection. She puts in a great deal of effort to keep up appearances and this is another thing that puts her at odds with Yumi as she often ruins all of Selina's hard work to make things look nice. She appreciates fine architecture and is happy when they go to different countries as she gets to see old temples and churches. She also reads up on that counties culture before going, especially the luck and romance parts. She insists on trying any prayer or ritual that blesses good luck or romance whenever she finds a temple that does it. Despite not really knowing whats going on, Yumi copies her to annoy her and keeps questioning everything she does even if she knows the answer. Sellina will often get her revenge by pushing Kagami to age-restricted areas forcing Yumi to either transform into a sword or wait outside. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related